The Banana King of Doom
by CookieLuvahhXD
Summary: Zim, Gir, and Dib are bringing the amulet to the Banana King. Little do they know what lies ahead in their adventue. Please read this and leave reviews. This is based on Charlie the Unicorn 2.
1. The Amulet

**This is my second Invader Zim fan fiction. It's not a song, it's a story! But it might not make sense, since it's based on Charlie the Unicorn 2. Enjoy! **

The Banana King of Doom

_Chapter 1: The Amulet_

Setting: Zim's house  
_Zim is in the making stuff room making who-knows-what for another evil diabolical plan he just thought of to take over the Earth and to get rid of Dib once and for all. Gir is running around the room for no apparent reason._

-Zim- Gir! Sit still! You might bump into something important!

-Gir- Huh?? (still running)

-Zim- My machine isn't done yet, and it's so powerful that if this breaks, my base will break! and if you ruin whatever I'm making, it will start doing horrible stuff.. so listen very.. very very very.. very very carefully

-Gir- What? (bumps into something important)

-Zim- Aah! My machine! (machine does a bunch of weird stuff and breaks) COMPUTER!

-Computer- (in an irritated voice) Whaaat?

-Zim- Run a diagnose on the machine!

-Computer- (scans the whatever Zim was making) Uhh.. it's broken.. and the base is broken too.

-Zim- Ugh. Computer! Do base repairs!

-Computer- This will take about two weeks ... (starts repairing itself)

-Zim- What?? I can't wait that long! and the only other person with the technology..AGH! NO! I won't even consider it!

_(Vortex forms from Zim's machine and sucks both Zim and Gir in)_

-Zim- NOOO!! (his scream fades to nothing)

Setting: Dib's house  
_Dib and Gaz are both in the living room and their dad is making stuff in his lab downstairs. Gaz is playing her Game Slave 2. Dib is watching a special marathon of Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery._

-Dib- Yes! A special marathon! (a vortex opens up in Dib's head) My head! My normal sized head has a vortex in it!! TURN THIS THING OFF!!

-Zim's Voice- NO! Your head is huge!!

-Dib- ZIM! Where are you?? What did you do to my head! AAH!

_(Zim and Gir pop out of the vortex in Dib's head and it closes)_

-Dib- Zim! What's going on here?!

-Gir- Master! Master! I got the amulet!

-Zim and Dib- What amulet??

-Dib- What's going on??

-Gir- The amulet! The magical amulet, Master! Sparkle sparkle!

-Zim- I don't know what you're talking about!

-Gir- The amulet.. The amulet!!

-Dib- OKAY! Now go away! A marathon is on and I'm trying to watch it!

-Gir- No Dib! Come with us!! (starts screaming and hitting Dib)

-Dib- Okay I'll go!

-Zim- Where are we going? And why are you coming?

-Dib- Because your insane robot won't stop until I come!! Sheesh.. How do you put up with him??

-Gir- We have to bring the amulet to the banana king!

-Dib- Yeah.. the banana king of course.. ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

-Gir- He's counting on us, Dib! If we don't bring it to the banana king, the vortex in your giant head will bring out a thousand years of darkness to the universe!

-Zim- YES!! YES!!

-Dib- No, Zim.. it's a thousand years of darkness to the UNIVERSE! Not just Earth, and that means Irk will be affected too.

-Gir- DARKNESS!! that means no more TACOS!! and no more TV !!

-Dib-(the vortex opens up in Dib's head and monster starts to pop out but then it closes again)Ok! I'll help you find the banana king!

-Gir- YAY!!

**To be continued..**

**YES YES!! leave reviews. Chapter 2 is coming!**


	2. The Letter P and the Choo Choo Poo

**Ok peoples. This is Chapter 2 of the Banana King of Doom. Enjoy!**

The Banana King of Doom  
_Chapter 2: The Letter P and the Choo Choo Poo_

Setting: A Magical Forest  
_Zim, Dib, and Gir were all walking in the forest of magic in search of the Banana King. They were walking until they came across a giant P._

-Dib- Wow, look at that.

-Gir- P!!

-Dib- What?

-Gir- Ang tauhan kumuha ang superior tustahin ay tunay matangkad!

-Zim- Ako gumawa hindi maibigan bins!! sila sunugin!

-P- (flashes all sorts of colors then turns white)

-Zim and Gir- Hahaha!!

-Dib- What?

-Zim- tayo magbantay ang galit gayahin ipakita magtagal gabi!

-Gir- ako maibigan tusino popcorn!

-P- (shoots laser)

-Dib- Aah! What did you guys do?

-Gir- ako maibigan ang pangalanan Paco!

-P- (flashes all sorts of colors again)

-Zim and Gir- hahaha!!

-P- (turns red)

-Dib- .. Just keep walking, Dib..

_They keep on walking until Gir says something._

-Gir- Hop on board the train, Master! It's gonna take us to the Banana King!

-Dib- I don't see any train. All I see is a giant pile of poo.

-Gir- It's the Choo Choo Poo, Dib, the Choo Choo Poo! It's gonna take us to the Banana King!

-Zim- The Choo Choo Poo?

-Gir- Come on guys! The Choo Choo Poo is about to leave!

-Dib and Zim- Uhhh.. yeahh.. We'll just walk..

-Gir- (starts screaming and hitting them)

-Zim and Dib- OKAY OKAY!! We'll go on the.. Choo Choo Poo.. (they get on the choo choo poo)

-Gir- chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga POO POO! chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga POO POO!

-Zim- LOOK!! BANANAS! (starts pointing at a banana temple)

**To be continued in the next chapter..**

**By the way, when Zim and Gir were talking to the letter P, they were speaking in a different language. For those people who don't know what that language is, it is Tagalog. It's a Filipino language. Please leave reviews!**


	3. The Green Thing

**Chapter 3.. The last chapter.**

The Banana King of Doom  
_Chapter 3: The Green Thing_

Setting: The Temple of the Banana King  
_Zim, Gir, and Dib were walking and until they saw a temple. It looked like a pyramid with a bunch of symbols on each side and at the top there's fire and 4 giant bananas. _

-Gir- We're here!

-Zim- Great! Let's leave the amulet and go home.

_A green creature rises from the grass. It's like something you never saw before, unless you saw the video. It's tail is long and the end of it is shaped like a fat banana. It only has two short legs with paws in the front. It has one head, with a Santa hat on, two eyes with lots of eyelashes, a nose with a mustache, and a beard. It has pink cheeks and lipstick on its lips. Did I mention it was green?_

-Dib- (stares at the creature) Who is that?

_No one talks._

-Dib- No, no really. You guys see it right?

_No one talks._

-Dib- I gotta be honest, I'm getting creeped out here (stares at the green thing)

_Awkward silence moment._

-Dib- Somebody say something!

MUSIC STARTS PLAYING  
-The Green Thing- (starts singing) Dib, you look quite down with your big fat head and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey!

(background changes to a colorful dance floor and bananas surrounding them)

Dib, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, always in distress. I know what can wash that sad away!

All you have to do is put a banana in your ear! (Dib: A banana in my ear?) Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear!

It's true (Dib: says who?) So true when it's in, your gloom will disappear.  
Oh the bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheer so go and put a banana in your ear!!

Put a banana in your ear!! (Dib: I'd rather keep my ear clear) You will never be happy if you live your life in fear!

It's true (Dib: says you) So true, when it's in the skies so bright and clear!  
Oh everyday of every year the sun shines bright in this big blue sphere so go and put a banana in your ear!

MUSIC ENDS

_When the green thing finished singing, it bursts into flames._

-Dib- Oh of course, it bursts into flames.

-Gir- Go forth, magical amulet! Return to the banana king!

_The amulet that Gir was holding the whole time flew out of his hands and starting floating in the sky on top of the temple of the banana king, shining the light on Dib._

_-_Gir- Dib, you're the banana king!

-Zim- Dib, the banana king?? Surely, those amulet people don't understand my SUPERIORITY in choosing ME, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, IRKEN INVADER OF EARTH, as their banana king!

_Dib starts floating to the light._

-Gir- You're the banana king!

-Dib- No, I'm not! That doesn't even make sense.

-Gir- All hail the banana king!

-Dib- I'm not the banana king (still floating in air)

-Gir- You are the banana king!

-Dib- NO! No, I'm not..I'm..

_Bananas start saying banana a lot and a crown floats on Dib's big head._

-Dib- I am the banana king!

-Gir- YAY!

-Dib- I am the banana king! YEAH! (realizes the Zim and Gir left) .. Hey! Where'd you go? Guys?.. Hello? (still floating)... Get me down from here!

_The light that was shining on Dib stops shining and he falls and lands on his giant head._

-Dib- Ouch! Okay, that's a sprain.

_Dib starts walking home._

-Dib- Hello?... Hello?

Setting: Dib's House

_Dib came home to see.. well nothing. His house was gone and everything in it._

-Dib- Oh you gotta be... great! They robbed me! Oh well, at least I have evidence of the whole journey from the Letter P, to the green thing telling me to put a banana in my ear, to the part where Zim confesses he's an alien. (pulls out a camera)

_A vortex appears in Dib's head again and Zim pops out. He takes the camera, destroys it, and did the evil laugh we all know and love.  
Then, he jumped back in the vortex in Dib's head._

-Dib- (gets on his knees and screams) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**The End. Okay people thanks for reading and leave reviews! It's so like Charlie the Unicorn 2, except the ending lol. So please leave reviews. I might be making a sequal to this. Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
